


【Dominion圣域】救赎（Gabriel/Michael）

by zjashui



Category: dominion - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjashui/pseuds/zjashui
Summary: 第二季第13集，加百列被黑暗侵蚀，内心的黑暗被放大，无法控制自己，打算杀了米迦勒。而米迦勒知道兄弟被控制所以基本打不还手，被狠揍完还拖着丢在小教堂里玩……我觉得对相爱相杀的兄弟俩在这里完全可以开辆车啊，不开车天理难容啊！





	【Dominion圣域】救赎（Gabriel/Michael）

**Author's Note:**

> 为了开车而开车的文，不要在意任何bug。

加百列扯住米迦勒的领子，将他拖到那栋由木头搭建的小教堂门口，身后是熊熊燃烧的火焰，将两人的背影映成一片耀眼的金色，在漆黑的夜色中显得格外显眼。

“告诉我，路西法在哪？”加百列抬起手，将米迦勒用力丢进教堂内。

教堂内很窄小，两边是几排简陋的木制长条凳，中间铺了一条长长的红色地毯，一直延伸到前方。前方台子上既没有摆放耶稣受难像，也没有圣母玛利亚，墙壁上画着不知所谓的壁画，高台上燃着无数的白色蜡烛，昏黄的烛火将四周照得影影绰绰，朦胧一片。

毕竟上帝已经消失了25年之久，无数堕落天使降临到人间，使人间陷入恐怖的炼狱中。那曾经是上帝最善良的使者，如今却如魔鬼一般屠杀着人类，仿佛是最大的讽刺，那么谁还会相信神爱着世人，谁还愿意侍奉着上帝？

浑身是伤的米迦勒摔在教堂的红色地毯上，长腿卷曲起来本能地做着防御姿势，虚弱地呻吟了一声：“我不知道…”

“米迦勒，看看这个世界，看看这些人类，他们自私，肮脏，内心充满阴暗和私欲！是他们自甘堕落，而这一切罪恶的源头都来自于路西法！是他创造了这样的世界，是他违背了父神的意愿，如果没有他这些人类还好好地生活在伊甸园内。而父神离开这件事他也要负责任……”加百列站在门口，漆黑的目光直视着米迦勒，“你知道他回来意味着什么吗？我们明明用父神之怒毁灭了他，没有人会活下来，没有人！你到底做了什么？”

听完加百列的话，米迦勒支撑起身体沉默片刻，灰蓝色的瞳孔中浮起一丝犹豫：“我没有毁掉他的身体，我把他带入了海洋……”

“为什么？你为什么要这么做？”

“他是我们的兄长，加百列，他是我们中最强大，唯一可以和父神媲美拥有创造力的天使！我不能看着他就这样粉身碎骨离开这个世界，”米迦勒说着挣扎着站起身来，踉跄地向加百列走了几步，“他应该有更好的归宿……一个荣耀的葬礼！”

“荣耀的葬礼？！他这个撒旦也配有荣耀的葬礼吗？”加百列扯起唇角，仿佛听到天大的笑话般突然爆发出一阵冷笑，“就算是海葬也不会起死回生，我愚蠢的兄弟。你的意思是把他带入海洋，然后忘了加水，他又活了吗？”

米迦勒摇了摇头，抬起头环视了一下教堂昏暗的四周：“在来到这里之前我也从没怀疑过，路西法确实已经葬身海底。可……这里，那个声音，指引这里人的声音绝对不是父神，我能感觉到。唯一的可能就是他，他还活着……”

“可我什么声音都没有听到！”加百列怒声打断米迦勒的话，一把将腰间的天使之剑抽了出来，一步步逼向米迦勒，“这个游戏我厌倦了！”

“加百列！冷静点，你听我说……”米迦勒见状不由地向后退去，伸出手想阻止对方。

“够了！路西法已死，他不会再回来了！”加百列说着抬脚再次将米迦勒踹倒在地，随后上前蹲下身用膝盖用力抵在对方的胸口上，举起手中的长剑，“而你的死期也到了！米迦勒。”

米迦勒躺在地上被对方压着胸口，皱着眉头急促地喘息着，手脚摊开没做任何反应。之前的打斗让他实在没多余的力气反抗，也不想反抗，他任由兄弟将剑尖指向自己的喉咙。

“不说点什么临别遗言吗？我最最亲爱的兄弟。”加百列居高临下地俯视着米迦勒，如墨汁一般的颜色充斥了整个眼球。

那是被黑暗侵蚀的痕迹，是朱利安干的好事。而当时如果不是加百列将米迦勒推出门外，那么现在被黑暗折磨的恐怕就是米迦勒了，是加百列救了他……

“不，没有……”米迦勒喘了口气艰难地说道，他知道加百列现在的情形，那不是他的本意。而他再说什么也无济于事，于是缓缓地闭上眼睛。

前方高台之上的烛火一阵猛烈地跳动，窜高的火焰似乎变得明亮起来，将两人笼罩在一片朦胧的光芒中。那一瞬间，竟让加百列想起在创世之初，父神创造他和米迦勒时的情形。

那也是一片柔和的光晕中，他和米迦勒拥抱着彼此，背后的翅膀相互交叠，覆盖在对方的身体上，耳边传来圣洁的天籁之音和父神的赞美。他们是上帝最完美的杰作，是父神的骄傲！

他们同根同源，本该并肩作战，如今却站在对立的两端，拔剑相向……

想到这里，加百列漆黑的瞳孔泛起一阵波动，他闭上眼晃了晃头，随后猛地睁开闪过一道狠厉，将高举在手中的天使之剑用力向下刺去！

闭眼等待判决的米迦勒，突然感觉到上方一阵紊乱地呼吸声，还未等睁开眼查看，一阵凉风从喉咙处划过。那一刻，他想他终于可以放下一切，不用再寻找父神，也不用再纠结和兄弟对立，更不用再去考虑如何教育好天选之子……可以好好地休息了。

然而脖颈处却没有传来应有的痛感，米迦勒睁开眼睛看到那柄悬在喉咙处的长剑，正堪堪擦着脖颈一侧的皮肤，扎进身下的地板上。

疑惑地抬眼望向加百列，米迦勒看到漆黑如墨的颜色依旧占据着加百列原本棕色的双眼。

加百列抬起左手，用力扣住米迦勒削尖的下巴，俯下身看向这个与自己一同被创造而出的兄弟。千百年来，他从来未如此近距离地端详过米迦勒，这个拥有着最俊美的容貌和最慈悲心的大天使。此刻在烛火的映照下，他原本漂亮的脸被几道刺眼的血污掩盖，变得有些狼狈不堪，只有那双灰蓝色的眼睛依旧明亮如初，仿佛缀在夜幕中的寒星。

看着米迦勒此时的情形，就算被自己兄弟压制在身下，犹如待宰的羔羊，但神情依然高傲，与生俱来的尊荣让他依旧是那个站在云端，浑身散发着神圣光芒，令众天使臣服的大天使长。

加百列非常恨这副样子的米迦勒，却又不由自主地被他吸引着！

他想要得到他！占有他！然后再毁掉他！

这种感觉不断地延伸扩大，仿佛在一瞬间击中埋藏在他内心某处不为人知的地方，唤醒了一颗本不该觉醒的种子，慢慢在身体里生根发芽，破土而出。又好像在黑暗中挣扎了许久的困兽，终于冲破牢笼，急切地渴望得到救赎和释放。

“米迦勒，我最爱的兄弟，我觉得你所犯下的过错，让你立刻死去实在太过便宜你了！”

“你还想怎样……”

“折磨你！”加百列说着撤开抵在米迦勒胸口上的膝盖，叉开腿整个人跨在他的身体两侧，右手拔出长剑，用剑尖划开米迦勒那件本就撕破了几道口子的黑色背心，顺着领口一路向下一点点地划开，“精神、肉体，让你感到绝望，感到生不如死！”

“住手，加百列！”米迦勒终于意识到了什么，开始挣扎起来，他抬起一只手用力拉扯住加百列的领子，另一只手毫不留情地向对方的脸挥了出去。

加百列被打得偏了偏头，啐出一口血水，他嗤笑了一声。随即抖动肩膀，瞬间一对巨大的黑色羽翼在他的背后张开，带着强大力量的双翼向前伸展，将米迦勒的双臂死死压住，动弹不得。

“放开我！”米迦勒瞪着加百列怒吼了一声，挣扎着想挣脱开双翼地钳制，却无济于事，“我知道你正在被黑暗所吞噬，无法控制自己的思想，快清醒过来，你知道你在干什么吗！”

“我很清醒。”加百列眯细了双眸，一边说着一边抚摸上米迦勒的胸口，健硕的肌肉在掌心下微微颤动，好像蕴含了无尽的力量，而在这力量下又展现出一种带着诱惑的美，“是你在引诱我，米迦勒。这么完美的身体，不做点什么不是太可惜了吗……”

“告诉我，加百列！这不是你的本意！”

“这当然是我的本意，你根本就不知道我有多恨你，就有多爱你！我的兄弟，我最美的天使……”

加百列说完低下头狠狠地吻住米迦勒，似乎带着复仇的快感般噬咬着他的双唇，粗暴地撬开牙齿，肆意掠夺口腔中的空气，像是一头野兽恨不得要将他拆之入腹。愤怒的话语被堵在喉咙深处，化成破碎不堪的呜咽声，对方的舌头不断地纠缠、蹂躏着米迦勒的口腔，无法顺利呼吸。濒临窒息的感觉让米迦勒的大脑陷进一片混沌中。

米迦勒从来都不知道，他的同生兄弟居然对他有着如此背德的感情，这恐怕是加百列一直隐藏在心底的恶念，如今被黑暗吞噬放大到了无法挽回的地步。他不能眼睁睁地看着加百列陷入黑暗的泥沼越陷越深，直至坠入地狱，受到焚烧之罪！

就在脑海一片混乱时，米迦勒突然想起不久之前，就在这里。

因为上帝的离开，这个镇上的人们不得不将自己心中的罪恶向那个甘愿牺牲自己的人忏悔，而那个人会牺牲自己的性命带着所有人的罪恶离开这个世界，以此来清洗所有的原罪！

人类都可以用忏悔来洗刷自己的罪孽，天使为什么不能呢？

现在只有他可以拯救加百列，只要可以洗清他心中的罪孽，不坠入地狱之火。米迦勒想，他愿意为了兄弟而献祭自己，哪怕是牺牲身体和性命！

思及至此，米迦勒用尽浑身力气，同样黑色的双翼猛地从背后的缝隙处伸出，强壮的羽翼向前横扫过去，一下将加百列掀翻。他则拍打翅膀飞至半空中，四周的烛火随着气流剧烈地闪动摇曳，教堂内一阵忽暗忽明。

看着被自己掀翻在地的加百列，米迦勒的眼中充满悲悯的神情。落回原地收起双翼，没再有任何犹豫，开始动手脱去身上那件早已经破碎不堪的衣服，直至浑身赤裸。昏黄的烛火下，裸露出来的肌肤泛起一层蜜色的光泽，就像天使自然而然散发而出的耀眼光辉。

米迦勒赤裸着身体走向加百列，单膝跪下来，伸手触摸了一下对方那双被黑暗侵蚀的眼睛，缓缓道：“让我来救赎你吧，我的兄弟。”

加百列有些茫然地愣了一瞬，看着眼前那双溢满怜悯的灰蓝色眼眸，混乱的心绪又是一阵猛烈地波动，黑色的瞳孔暗了几分。他将米迦勒再次摁倒在暗红色的地毯上，垂下头一边胡乱地亲吻他，一边低低喃道：“别再离开我……”

“不会了。”米迦勒没有再挣扎，伸出双臂将他揽入自己的臂弯中。

两人的身体紧紧纠缠在一起，加百列顺着米迦勒的喉结、锁骨一路亲吻咬啮，来到胸口处，灵活的舌尖缠绕着敏感的乳头不断地舔舐、吸吮，变得红肿挺立。

身体开始变得躁动不安，逐渐攀升而起的欲望让米迦勒彻底放弃了所有精神上的负担，无所顾忌地沉浸在肉体的快感中。脖颈扬起，凸起的喉结不断地滚动，细碎的呻吟声从齿间泄露而出，眼前的一切仿佛是最好的催情剂，让加百列兴奋异常。

抬起头吻住米迦勒的唇，两人交换了一个绵长的深吻，加百列伸手探向米迦勒身体最为敏感的地方。微凉手掌抓住火热的性器，带着些恶趣味般握住前端，略有些粗糙的手指肆无忌惮地揉捏着柔软的脆弱。

浑身肌肉瞬间绷紧，米迦勒的呼吸明显急促起来，从喉咙深处发出一声细微呜咽声，右手用力扣在加百列的肩膀上，两条修长的腿本能地曲起，想躲避开突如其来的刺激。

“别紧张，我会让你舒服的。”

加百列说完，低头用舌头沿着米迦勒的胸口、腹部，一点点仔细地向下舔舐，柔软湿润的舌尖带着挑逗摩擦过身体，传来细细如无数虫子噬咬的酥麻感，让腹底处不禁升起一团野火，滚烫的火苗沿着皮肤窜过脊背，刺激着敏感的神经好似要将他燃烧起来。

带着薄茧的手掌再次包裹住双腿间的性器，加百列小心翼翼地舔了舔，舌尖在顶端灵巧地徘徊打圈，然后顺着柱身缠绕舔舐，湿滑的舌面照顾到每一处凸起的青筋和沟壑。最后将整根含入口中，随着吞咽的动作，柔软的喉咙不断挤压坚硬的器官，摩擦过口腔的内壁，一下下仿佛都带着火星，灼热得让米迦勒不住地战栗，几乎要射出来。

脆弱而汹涌的欲望在瞬间被撩拨而起，身体变得燥热难耐，无法抗拒的快感如潮水般袭来，不断涌上米迦勒的脑中。这种感觉并不陌生毕竟他也算经验丰富，可这次却因为对方是加百列而变得异常奇妙，那种背弃道德的羞耻感和几欲喷发的欲望，相互交织在一起，终于让他忍不住抓住加百列的肩膀，指尖陷入紧实的肌肉，呻吟出声。

加百列腾出一只手慢慢地抚摸上米迦勒结实有力的大腿，手指带着挑逗摸索至后方臀缝间，终于进入隐秘的禁地。

异物的进入让米迦勒明显抽了一口气，试图合拢起双腿却被又大力分开。加百列吐出口中的欲望，探身上前，只见米迦勒脸色微红，染满了情欲的色彩，目光闪烁不定泛着一层氤氲水汽，让原本精致的脸多了一丝从未有过的魅惑。

加百列从没见过这样的米迦勒：“你在害怕吗，米迦勒？”

“……闭上你的嘴，如果不想我掐断你的喉咙！”

加百列无声地笑起来，看到这个无数次想将之压倒、蹂躏的兄弟，变得如此脆弱和无助，他便抑制不住的亢奋。再次吻了吻米迦勒的唇，手中的动作却没有停下，探入的手指不断抽送开拓着紧致的后穴。

狭窄的甬道内传来不适感，尤其是指腹划过那一点，突如其来的酥麻高如一道电流般引得米迦勒的身体不受控制抽搐一下，前段挺立的器官又硬了几分。

米迦勒张开嘴喘了口气，感觉自己的心脏在在胸腔内剧烈地鼓动，炙热的器官在刺激下变得胀痛难耐。他想快些结束这样的折磨，抬起腿环在加百列的腰侧，催促般地磨蹭着对方的腰际，声音含糊而沙哑，“快点……”

“当然，如你所愿！”加百列说着直起身，解开自己的裤子露出那根挺立变硬，正在突突跳动的性器，迫不及待地抵在入口处慢慢送了进去。

饱胀的顶端一点点撑开狭窄的肠壁，而灼热，紧致的肠肉则绞紧了性器，像是欢迎又像是推拒。那种难以言喻的快感迅速淹没了加百列的思绪，如同一张网，铺天盖地的将他罩住，挣脱不出。于是挺了挺腰，将压抑已经的性器整个推入进去。

被异物撑开、摩擦过的痛感仿佛在顷刻间被扩大了数倍，米迦勒发出一声尖锐的呻吟，火辣辣的刺痛顿时席卷过全身，好像一把生锈的刀子缓慢地研磨着他的神经。他有些不知所措地抓住加百列的胳膊，皱紧眉头喘息片刻，哑着嗓子用天使的语言不知骂了一句什么。

加百列却不等米迦勒完全适应，宽大的手掌用力握住结实的腰身，将埋在甬道内的性器全部抽出，又用力插入最深处，毫不留情地碾过每一处褶皱，一下重过一下大力地冲撞仿佛是要冲破狭窄的肠壁。

过大的冲击让米迦勒的声音哽在喉咙处，只能从鼻腔勉强发出粗重的喘息声，他不由地弓起腰背，胸口剧烈地起伏。挺立在双腿间的东西，颤抖着仿佛随时要射出来。

“真棒米迦勒，我喜欢看到你这副样子！别压抑自己，告诉我你也很喜欢这样。”

“混蛋！轻点……”

“我想这样干你已经很久了，尤其是当你选择站在人类那一边，我们成为敌人时！我亲爱的兄弟，我无时无刻不想将你这样摁在地上，狠狠地干你！”

“加百列……你只是被黑暗控制了神智……天使也可以洗清罪孽，你会恢复过来的……”

“罪孽？我不需要洗什么罪孽，该忏悔的是你！米迦勒收起你的慈悲心吧，不过这也是你的可爱之处不是吗！”

加百列笑着说完，继续大开大合地抽送着，每一下都深入到最深处。紧致的肠壁在猛烈地冲击下变得湿润柔软，包裹着不断进出的性器，滚烫炙热地感觉似乎是全身的血液都集中在交合处，随着激烈的动作，传来淫靡而羞耻的水声。

愈演愈烈的欲火不断冲击着神智，米迦勒突然挣扎着坐起来，整个人伏在加百列的身上。他将手插进加百列的头发里，然后拉扯着迫使他仰起头，凑上去主动吻他的唇，不用分说地长驱直入，狠狠噙住对方探出的舌尖用力吸吮、噬咬，侵占着加百列口腔每一个地方。

这样的结合让两人身体更加契合，加百列喜欢这个姿势，他一边亲吻着米迦勒，一边托住对方的腰臀将欲望埋入更深的地方。粗大的性器每次摩擦过前列腺，都会引起一阵强烈收缩，挤压着濒临失控的欲望，这种感觉让他感到兴奋异常。

灼热的呼吸喷洒在彼此的皮肤上，像火焰般带着烧灼感，汗水顺着紧实的肌理缓缓淌下来，在烛火的映照下微微闪着光芒。

米迦勒随着愈加猛烈的动作，不断地呻吟出声，前端那根挺立的欲望贴在两人的腰腹间，随着起伏的动作不住地顶动摩擦。绷直的脊背自底向上传来阵阵酥麻的感，让身体控制不住地痉挛起来。快感排山倒海般扑来，瞬间在脑中炸裂，好似连同不灭的灵魂也随之燃烧殆尽。这种灭顶的感觉让米迦勒发出一声尖锐的声音，颤抖着射了出来。黏稠的液体喷溅在两人小腹间。

随着高潮如狂风暴雨般席卷过身体，黑色的羽翼猛地从米迦勒背部伸出，双翼向空中肆意地展开到一个极致的角度，脖颈扬起划出优美的弧度，仿佛在濒死的边缘痛苦挣扎。

被眼前的景象所刺激，加百列也开始失控起来，肠壁的痉挛猛地裹紧火热的性器，仿佛又胀大了几分。他喘着粗气迅速抽动数次，紧紧抱住米迦勒的腰，在他体内最深处释放了出来。

黑色的双翼慢慢落下，向前收拢起来，翅膀相互交叠将米迦勒和加百列一起环抱住。

“加百列，忏悔吧！将你的罪孽交付给我，你会得到救赎和净化！”随着米迦勒低沉的声音，一道白色的光芒从黑羽间逐渐扩大，昏暗的教堂内也被映成白昼一般，直到光芒将他们笼罩其中。

仿佛回到创世之初，他们在一片洁白的光辉中诞生，没有沾染一丝尘世的污浊。

一切都将回到最初！

FIN.


End file.
